KICK One Shots
by DJ Double T
Summary: A bunch of KICK one-shots because I love their relationship! Maybe later I'll add JACE or MILLIE. R&R. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is very much appreciated. XD PM me if you have any suggestions and I'll see what I can do!
1. Chapter 1

**Haii! I'm DJ Double T and this is my first fanfic, so please don't hate! I would love some constructive criticism though, that would really help me alot! If you hate it, then don't read it. Thanks and make sure to READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any characters that correspond to the show 'Kickin It' *sheds tear* **

Kim is laying on Jack's bed, playing a game on her phone. Jack is sitting on a beanbag texting Jerry on his phone. Jack suddenly looks up when he hears Kim shout. "Yes! I just beat level ten! Take that you coconut flinging monkeys! HA!" She yelled. Jack shook his head at his best friend/secret crush's sudden outburst. He got up from the beanbag and walked over to her. He leaned over her body and watched her for a few seconds before snatching her phone from her hands and holding it up in the air where his she couldn't reach it. "Hey! Jack, give me back my phone!" Kim whined. Jack chuckled at her and shook his head. "You have to jump for it Kimmy." He replied. Kim sighed and stood up on the bed. She jumped onto him, tackling him to the ground and taking her phone from his hands. She pinned him down, and straddled his waist so that he couldn't get up. "Kim. Get off of me." Jack whined. "Nope." She stated, popping the 'p'. "Fine. I guess I'll have to do this my way." Jack said. He placed his hands on her waist/hips and flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He settled himself so that his hands were still on her waist, but she still couldn't get up.

"That's not fair." Kim argued whilst crossing her arms across her chest. "Too bad." Jack teased, "You must learn your lesson." "Jack...don't do it." She begged. "Do what? Oh...you mean...this?" He asked whilst tickling her. "St-stop... I...can't breathe...Jack...I-I'm..." She said in between laughs. "You're what, Kimmy?" He teased. "I'm sorry!" She laughed. "Good enough for me." He said. Jack got off of her and stood up. He stuck out his hand to help her up. He pulled her up and she slammed into his chest. His hands flew to her waist to steady her as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck for balance. Her breath hitched as she noticed the closeness of their faces. She stared into his eyes as he started to slowly lean in as she did too. His eyes flickered down to her lips and back up to her eyes. "Do you mind if I just..." Jack whispered before he closed the gap between their faces. Her arms tightened around his neck as she kissed him back.

He tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her body up against his. Her fingers tangled themselves in his thick, soft, brown hair. Jack pulled away breathlessly and they stared at each other in silence. "What are we doing?" Kim asked. "I have no idea." Jack replied before slamming his lips back onto hers. He picked her up and carried her to his bed, before climbing over her body. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, begging for access in which she happily granted. His hands slipped under her shirt and gripped her waist tightly making her moan. She pulled away for air, and he began to trail kisses down her neck. She moaned again as he reached her sensitive spot. He smirked into her skin before sucking down on her pleasure point. She yelped as he bit down on the spot, making sure to leave a mark on her neck. He gently kissed the mark before bringing his face back up to hers and kissing her once again. She dragged her hands down his chest and toned stomach before tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it across the room before reconnecting their lips. His hands slid down from her waist to her thighs, bring her legs up and wrapping them around his waist. She flipped them over so that she was on top, before straddling his waist and placing her hands on his chest. His hands tugged the bottom of her shirt, and she pulled it off, leaving her in her tank top. He removed his hands from her thighs and secured them on her waist before flipping them over again. He broke the kiss, and trailed tiny, delicate kisses down her jaw line and neck all the way down to her collarbone, before going to her sensitive spot and biting down. He lightly licked the spot to soothe the wound. "Jack!" She moaned. He smirked into her skin and sucked down on the spot again. "Jack!" She moaned again. He removed his face from her neck before placing a sweet kiss on her lips and climbing off of her body. She sat up and smiled at him.

They both heard the garage open, signaling that his mom was home, and ran around the room frantically searching for their removed items of clothing. They had just gotten settled in their previous positions as his mom opened his room door. "Hey kids! How was studying?" She asked. Jack and Kim shared a look and smiled. "Great. Studying was great." Jack said, still looking at Kim. "Yeah. It was really good." Jack's mom shot the two teenagers a strange look before turning around to leave. She noticed something on Kim and stopped. "Kim sweetie," she asked. "Yes Carol?" Kim answered. "What's on your neck?" She finished. Jack and Kim's eyes widened in realization before Kim spoke up. "Why don't you ask your son." She mumbled under her breath. Jack snickered quietly as his mother's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my!" She exclaimed before walking out if the door.

"This door better stay open!" She yelled from the top of the stairs. Kim blushed violently whilst Jack smirked. He got up from the chair and climbing over Kim's body. "I believe that we were interrupted. How about we continue where we left off?" He suggested. "I like that idea." Kim answered before reconnecting their lips for another passionate make-out session. Let's just say that there wasn't much studying done that day...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Haii guys! I'm back with another story…"WHAT?! That soon?" said the people. Yes I know. Pretty quick considering it took me a week to write the first one. Well, on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I already hate this…I don't own any thing associated with Kickin It. There…done.**_

**Jack's POV**  
It was Friday night and I was riding my skateboard to the dojo for a late night work-out. As I neared the familiar building, I noticed the lights were still on. "Hm. That's odd. Who would be here this late at night?" I thought to myself. I hopped off my board and quietly tiptoed into the dojo. I accidentally dropped my iPod and silently cursed at myself before bending down to pick it up. As I was getting up, I saw a flash of blonde hair run into the locker rooms. "Kim? Why is she here?" I asked myself in my head. I walked towards the girl's locker room where I heard muffled sobs coming from inside. I knocked quietly on the door and the sobbing quieted down. "Who's there?" A quiet voice asked. "Kim? Is that you? It's me..Jack. Can I come in?" I answered. I slowly pushed open the door to see my little Kimmy sitting in a corner, her face stained with tears. "Kimmy? What's wrong?" I asked her quietly whilst slowly walking towards her fragile form. "H-he said...a-and then she...o-oh God h-how could I h-have b-been so s-stupid?" She chocked out between sobs. "C'mere." I said whilst opening my arms. I sat down beside her and she slowly crawled into my lap, sobbing into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her petite form, slowly rubbing soothing circles in her back. After a whilst, her sobs decreased and it was just her holding onto me like I was her only life source. My arms tightened around her as I felt her sigh softly. "What's wrong Kimmy?" I asked her.

**Kim's POV**  
"Michael ch-cheated on me with that slut Lindsay and when I caught him, he wasn't even s-sorry. He just laughed whilst she called me an idiotic blonde, and then they just kept on making out in front of me. I can't believe I fell for that two-timing cheat." I said before I started crying again. Jack pulled my chin up, and dried my tears, even though most of them were already on his shirt, but he didn't care. "Kim, Kim look at me." He whispered. I turned her head slightly so that I was looking directly at him. "I'm really sorry that this happened, but please don't cry. It makes me want to cry when I see you so upset. Don't beat yourself up over one guy because, trust me, if he hurt you then be doesn't deserve your tears. You don't need him. You have so many people that love you. Especially...me." Jack said. My eyes widened in shock before he continued. "Yes I said it. I love you. And it really kills me to see you so upset over Michael. You're a beautiful, smart, strong, talented, butt-kicking teen and I love that about you. If Michael didn't have the balls to see that about you then he can suck my d-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his softly. As I pulled away, I smiled at him. "I love you too Jack." I whispered. He smiled before reconnecting our lips once more. When our lips met...I couldn't even describe the feeling. F#ck fireworks. It felt like a firetrucking* nuclear explosion. We pulled away breathlessly before he rested his forehead against mine. "Hey Kimmy?" Jack asked. "Mm?" I responded. "Remind me to kill and thank Michael tomorrow." He finished. "Why?" I asked, thoroughly confuzzled. "I need to kill him for making you cry. And thank him for getting us together." He explained. I giggled lightly and pecked him once more. "You're so cute, you know that?" I told him. He smiled and stood up, setting me on my feet. "Not as cute as you though. Now let's go home." He said. I nodded my head as he entwined our fingers and we walked out of the dojo.

_**AN: *Firetrucking= Take the first letter and the last six letters and there you go. XD**_

_**Anyway, I was going to wait until tomorrow to update, but I saw the review that someone left me (you know who you are *wink wink*) and it made me feel really good so I wrote up another chapter. Anywho, I LOVE YOU ALL! Don't stop dreaming! Baii! **_

~DJ Double T


	3. Author's Note: This is NOT a Chapter

**PAY ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Haii. So, this isn't an update, but I promise you that I will update as soon as I can. Anyway, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up on my next story called **_**"Lazy Dayz"**_**. Keep an eye out for it, and I promise that I will update this story as soon as I get the chance to write the next chapter. Thanks. Baii!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack's POV**

It was a Saturday afternoon and Jerry, Milton, and I were lying on the mats in the dojo, dying in the 105 degree heat. I was shirtless, whilst Milton and Jerry were in undershirts. "Hey guys?" Jerry asked. "Sh. It's too hot for talking." Milton snapped. "Fine. I was just wondering where Kim was. She was supposed to be here like five minutes ago." Jerry finished whilst walking out of the dojo. My head shot up at this news.

"Yeah, where is Kim?" I asked. "Just call her." Milton suggested. "Okay." I replied. As I got up, Kim walked through the dojo doors. "Hey guys." She said happily. I glanced at her, and immediately did a double take. Her golden hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing a purple v-neck and ripped jeans short shorts. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling my name. "Huh, what?" I asked. "I said hi. Are you okay Jack?" Kim asked me. "The real question is are YOU okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, why?" She asked. "Why aren't you sweating? It's like 109 degrees, and there's not one head of sweat on you!" I said.

I put my hand on her cheek, ignoring the sparks that shot through my hand when it made contact with her face. "Your body is completely cool!" I exclaimed. She shrugged and felt her forehead. "I'm just not hot." She explained. She then sat on the ground and pulled out her phone. I lay down next to her and rested my head on her lap. She smiled and ran her hand through my hair.

**Kim's POV**

I pulled out my phone as Jack lay down next to me. He laid his head on my lap, and I felt those very familiar sparks I feel every time we touch. I smiled and ran my hand through his soft hair. After about ten minutes, I was starting to feel the heat. I checked the temperature on my phone, and saw that it was 110 degrees.

"Jack." I said. "Hm?" He answered. "Get up." I told him. "Why? It's too hot to move." He whined. "Go get me some ice cream. Please?" I asked him. He sighed and got up. He picked up his shirt from the bench and pulled it on. He grabbed his phone and wallet and headed out of the dojo.

"What's up with you and Jack?" Milton asked me. "Nothing. Why?" I responded. "It's just that, he was lying on your lap and you didn't seem to mind. And when you asked him to go get you ice cream, he just went. Only couples do that kind if thing." He explained. "Jack and I are just friends. Even if I did like him, he would never like me back." I said. I realized what I just revealed and slapped my hand over my mouth. "You like Jack!" Milton exclaimed. "Don't tell anyone!" I begged. "I won't. Your secret is safe with me Kim." Milton said. I sighed.

"What secret?" Someone asked. I turned my head to see Jack standing at the door, holding a bag of ice cream. I tensed up and turned to Milton before looking back at Jack. "No secret. No one was talking about a secret. What are you talking about? Whaaat?" I said, my voice going higher. "Kim, you are a terrible liar." He said.

He walked over to me and sat down next to me. He pulled out three cartons of ice cream and handed one to Milton. He handed me the other one, and kept one for himself. He pulled out three spoons and passed them around. I opened up my carton and started eating. "So what do you guys want to do today?" Milton asked. "It's too hot to do anything." Jack replied. "We could go to my house and watch movies. Then we could have a sleepover." I suggested. "That sounds cool. Can Julie come?" Milton asked. "Sure." I replied. "Why don't we invite Grace and Jerry too?" Jack asked. "Okay. We could have a group sleepover. That cool?" I asked. "Awesome. Let me call Jules." Milton said whilst pulling out his phone. "I'll call Grace." I said. "And I'll call Jerry." Jack finished.

After making our calls we all agreed to meet at my house in fifteen minutes. We would stop at Milton's house on the way there to pick up his stuff. Halfway to Milton's house, my legs were starting to hurt. I was slowing down, and the heat was unbearable. "Jack." I whined. "Yes Kim?" He answered. I stuck my arms into the air like a little kid. "Carry me." I demanded. He sighed before bending down, so that I could jump onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his torso, whilst he placed his hands on my thighs to keep me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hid my face in his back. He chuckled before continuing to walk. I felt him stop after five minutes, and I guessed that we were at Milton's house. After a couple of minutes, we kept moving again. He put me down as we reached my house. I opened the door and ran straight for my fridge. I stuck my face in the fridge and stayed there. I felt someone pull me away from the fridge and close it. I turned around to see Jack laughing at me.

I heard the doorbell ring, and I opened the door to see my friends standing there. They pushed me aside and ran into the house. "Nice to see you guys too." I said sarcastically. I walked to my living room where everybody was already seated. I sat next to Jack on the couch before resting my head on his shoulder. "Okay. What are we going to do?" Grace asked. "Let's watch a movie." I said. We picked out a movie that everyone liked at hit play.

**Jack's POV**

Halfway through the movie, I looked around the living room. Grace was on Jerry's lap, Milton and Julie were snuggling, and Kim was sitting in between my legs with her back resting on my chest. I cautiously wrapped my arms around her waist, and then I felt her snuggle into my chest. I smiled to myself and continued to watch the movie.

After the movie ended, we all decided to order a pizza. Kim called the pizza place, whilst the rest of the gang went upstairs to change. I waited back for Kim. I saw her walk out of the kitchen and I stood up from the couch. "Where did everyone go?" she asked. "Upstairs to change." I replied. "Oh. We should probably change too." She said. I nodded in agreement before starting up the stairs after her. I walked into her room with her and opened up of one of the drawers in her room. I pulled out a pair of plaid flannel pajama pants, and a white t-shirt.

I came out of her bathroom after I finished changing, and sat on Kim's bed. When she came out of her closet, she was wearing a pair of pink, plaid, flannel pajama pants, and one of my t-shirts. I smiled at the way that my t-shirt was huge on her, but she still made it look cute. She sat on the bed next to me as our friends piled into her room.

Grace and Jerry sat on the floor, whilst Milton and Julie took over her couch. "Let's play a game." Grace suggested. "What game?" Julie asked. "How about we play Questions? But instead of asking questions about each other, we can ask other people questions about the others." Jerry suggested. The question was answered with a chorus of 'Sures' and 'Why nots'. "I'll start." Milton said. "Kim, what is Jack's favourite color." Milton asked. "Easy. Turquoise." She answered. Milton looked at me for conformation. "She's right." I said with a nod of my head. Then it was Kim's turn. "Grace, what is Julie allergic to?" she asked. "Nuts." Grace answered. "Correct." Julie said with a smile. "Jerry, what is Milton's middle name?" Grace asked. "Um...David?" he replied uncertainly. "You remembered." Milton said. "I got a hard one. Jack, what is Kim's Great-Great-Grandmother's full name?" he asked mischievously. "Carol Anne Mitchell." I replied without hesitation. Jerry looked at with wide eyes, and I smirked. "He's right." Kim said. I smiled and wrapped one of my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. After about fifteen minutes of playing the game, I heard the doorbell ring. Kim jumped up and ran downstairs. I heard her open the door and I got up from the bed. "Where are you going?" Julie asked me. "She forgot her wallet." I said with a smile. I grabbed my wallet off of the table and went to meet her downstairs. As I came down the stairs, I heard the delivery guy flirting with Kim. I shook my head and smiled, knowing that I would have to play the 'over-protective best-friend' role again. "Hey Kimmy, you forgot your wallet." I said whilst walking towards her. The delivery guy looked at me before giving me a glare and smiling at Kim. "Thanks Jack." She said. She took my wallet from my hand and paid the guy. "How about you and me get together sometime babe." The guy said. She laughed before making a straight face. "No." she said sternly. "Bye." I said before shutting the door. "Nice one." I said. "Thanks. And thank you for coming down. He was really giving me the creeps." She said. I took the pizzas from her hands and walked up the stairs. "PIZZA'S HERE!" I yelled up the stairs. I walked into Kim's room and set the pizza down on the table. "Okay, Pineapple for Millie, Cheese for Jace, and one Meat Lovers for Kim and me." I said whilst distributing our food.

**Kim's POV**

I jumped onto my bed after we finished eating our food and Jack climbed onto the bed next to me. Milton and Julie had already fallen asleep on the couch, and Grace and Jerry went into the spare room. I don't even want to know what they're doing in there. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist, whilst I snuggled into his chest. He kissed my forehead before closing his eyes. "Goodnight Kimmy-Bear." He whispered. "Goodnight Jack-Rabbit." I said. _What a perfect way to end the day. Sleeping in Jack's arms, I could definitely get used to this._

**Haii Sparklers! Well, there is my newest one-shot. I didn't want to make it "KICK CENTERED" so I added a bit of Jace and Millie. Hope you liked it. Make sure to R&R. Don't Stop Dreamin' Live, Love, Sparkles! Baii!**

**~DJ Double T**


	5. Chapter 5: Always and Forever

It was a really hot day in Seaford, and the gang was in the dojo. Jerry was sprawled across the mats, Milton was lying in the bench, and Jack was sitting with his back against the wall. Kim had her head in Jack's lap whilst Jack was subconsciously playing with her hair. Grace and Julie walked into the dojo, looking at the scene in front of them. As both of their eyes landed on Jack and Kim, they both smiled. "Awww!" They exclaimed.

Milton and Jerry looked up at their girlfriends before following their eyes towards the two best friends. "That's so cute." Julie said. Grace nodded her head before replying. "They're so adorable!" Grace answered. "But they're the most stubborn people I've ever met." Milton added. Jack and Kim glanced at each other before getting up from their current position. Jack stood up and held out his hand to help Kim up. She grabbed his hand, pulling herself up, before straightening out her shirt and walking over to her two GIRL best friends. She grabbed both of their wrists before pulling them into the locker room.

Jack waited for the door to close before turning to his GUY best friends. "Why? Why would you say that?" He asked them. "Well, because you two are so cute, but you're too stubborn to admit that you like each other!" Jerry said. Jack glared at him before turning to Milton. "I am not stubborn. I was just...waiting for the right time!" He exclaimed. "She was LAYING on my lap! She let me play with her hair for goodness sake! But you guys just had to ruin it. Her hair was so soft, and shiny. It looked like actual strands of gold." He said dreamily. "See what I mean! It's obvious that you like her! And I'm pretty sure she likes you too!" Milton said. "She would never like me. She's way out of my league." Jack sighed whilst sitting on the floor.

~~~In the locker room~~~

"Girls, why? Why did you have to say anything?" Kim asked. "Well, because you two looked sooo cute!" Grace squealed. "But they're too stubborn to admit that they like each other." Julie pointed out. "I am not stubborn...he just hasn't made the first move." Kim explained. "I was laying on his lap guys! He was playing with my hair! Why couldn't you just let us be?" Kim said. "Chillax Kim! I'm pretty sure that he likes you. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have been playing with your hair with your head IN HIS LAP!" Grace said. "He could never like me. I mean honestly, he could have any girl that he wanted...why would he choose me?" She asked. "Because you guys are perfect for each other! You have the same sense of humor, you both do karate, you even have the same style! You guys were made for each other!" Grace said.

"Let's just get back out there before they get worried." Julie said. The three girls walked out of the locker room to see Milton and Jerry standing over Jack, who was lying face down on the mats. "What's wrong with him?" Grace asked. "He's just depressed because he thinks that 'the girl of his dreams' would never like him the way he likes her." Jerry explained. Kim frowned before walking over to Jack.

She sat down before turning him around, and putting his head in her lap. "You need to breathe Jack. You can't get air from the mats." Kim joked. "I don't need air. I just want to lie down with my face on the mats. Is that too much to ask?" He whined. "You mean the mats that we sweat on like everyday?" Kim questioned. Jack wiped his face with his hand before burying his face in Kim's stomach. "Ew." He said, but it was muffled by his face in Kim's stomach. The gang laughed at him whilst he complained about sweat and his face.

Kim ran her hand through his hair repeatedly before attempting to get up after five minutes. "Jack, get off." Kim said. "No. You're so comfy." He whined. "Aw." Grace and Julie said. "Get up. My legs are cramping." Kim whined. "Nooooo. I wanna stay here. You can't make me get up." Jack replied before wrapping his arms around her stomach and snuggling deeper into her stomach. "Oh really?" Kim asked. She leaned down to his ear before whispering to him. Jack's head shot up and he looked her in the eye. "You wouldn't." He said. "Oh, but I would." Kim said. He sighed before getting off of her and helping her get up. "Such a gentleman." Kim said.

Jack rolled his eyes and walked into the locker room. "What did you tell him?" Milton asked. Kim chuckled before turning to her friends. "I told him that I would tell everyone about how he was almost 'raped' by Donna Tobin. You guys should've been there! It was so funny! She was trying to take off his shirt and then when he said no, she locked him in the janitor's closet." Kim said whilst laughing. "KIM! You said you wouldn't tell!" Jack yelled whilst coming from the locker room. "No, I said I wouldn't tell the school. They're your friends. They deserve to know about how Donna Tobin tried to rape you!" Kim said before laughing again.

Jack walked over to Kim before glaring at her. "You think this is funny?" He asked. "Hilarious actually." Julie said. Jack flipped Kim over his shoulder before turning to his friends. "No one tells anyone about this. You never saw her. Am I clear?" He asked dangerously. He was answered by a bunch of clears, saw whos, and an 'I'm confused.' By Jerry. "Good." He said. "This is kidnapping you know!" Kim yelled.

Jack smiled before walking into Rudy's office. The gang heard a scream followed by some bumps before Jack walked out, smiling evilly. "What did you do to her?" Grace asked nervously. "Why don't you see for yourself. They walked into the office to see Kim, tied up, hanging by the ceiling. "Jackson Richard Brewer you get me down from here right now or so help me God I'll rip off your balls and shove them down your throat!" Kim screamed.

Jack walked into the office before laughing. "And how are you going to do that? You're all tied up, remember?" Jack said. "Get. Me. Down. From. Here. Now!" Kim screamed. "Um, how about no?" Jack replied. "Fine. I'll just call my DAD and tell him that you tied my to the ceiling." Kim threatened. Jack's eyes widened in fear before he scrambled towards her. "Not Dad. Please? He'll kill me!" Jack said. "Then get me down." Kim replied. Jack sighed before walking towards her. He let her down, her falling into his arms, before placing her softly on the ground. "Sit. If you move around, your head will start hurting." Jack told her.

She tried walking to a chair, but ended up falling on top of him. Jack picked her up, and carried her bridal style out of the office before setting her down on the bench. "Better?" He asked. "Very much." She replied. He laughed before sitting next to her. He wrapped one of his arms around her before kissing her cheek. She blushed and used her hair to hide her cheeks. "Those guys are the cutest thing ever." Grace whispered to Julie. She pulled out her phone and took a picture. "Did you just take a picture of us?" Jack asked. "Yep. And I'm posting it of Instagram so that my three thousand followers can see it!" Grace said. "What?!" Kim screamed.

She got up from the bench and lunged at Grace, only to have Jack hold her back. "Jack. Let me go so I can kill Grace." She said sweetly. "I can't let you do that Kimmy." He replied. "And why not?" She asked angrily. "Do you want to go to jail?" He asked her. "I can survive prison." She said, anger seething through her voice. "Kim, quit squirming. You're not getting loose any time soon so just, relax." He told her. He pulled her back into his chest and tightened his grip on her waist. "Fine. But only because I want to. Now will you release me?" She asked. "Not until you're completely calm. And I think you like it when I hold you like this." Jack said smugly. "No! Just, just let me go." She said whilst sighing.

She sunk into his chest before closing her eyes. "Good Girl." Jack said before kissing the top of her head. "How did you get her to calm down so quickly?" Grace asked. "I just have this affect on her. She says I make her calm." He explained. "Aw!" Milton and Julie exclaimed. Jack shot them both glares, and they shrugged. Kim opened her eyes again and sighed. "Are you relaxed now Kimmy?" Jack asked her. "Yes." She replied calmly. Jack released his grip on her waist slightly, so that she could get out if she wanted to. He rested his chin of top of her head before pulling her onto his lap.

She sighed before relaxing into his chest. "You got lucky." Kim said to Grace. Jack laughed before kissing her cheek. She blushed red before hiding her face with her hair. "Are you blushing?" Jack asked her. "No!" Kim replied, which made her blush harder. "You are! I made you blush!" He exclaimed. "Shut up." Kim said whilst pouting. "Aw, Kim don't be like that. Just because you're in love with me doesn't mean I cant tease you about it." Jack said. "I'm not in love with you Jack. And you have five seconds to run." Kim stated.

Jack jumped up, knocking Kim to the ground and ran into the locker room. Kim smiled before walking to the door. "Jack. Open the door." Kim stated. "Are you going to kill me?" Jack asked. "Yes." Kim replied. "Then no." Jack finished. "I'll break the door down." Kim threatened. "I'm not scared of you." He yelled through the door. "Then why don't you come out here and prove it." Kim said smugly. "Fine!" Jack said. He unlocked the door and ran out.

He quickly picked up Kim before she could hurt him, and carried her out onto the mats. "Put me down!" Kim screamed. "You're so light. Do you even eat?" Jack asked, whilst tossing her in the air. "Yes I do, thank you very much." Kim said. She squealed and clung onto Jack's neck as he threw her up before catching her again. "Don't drop me!" She yelped whilst giggling. "Wouldn't dream of it Kimmy." Jack said. He threw her up again before setting her down on the ground.

She clung onto him for balance whilst he wrapped one of his arms around her waist. "How did you go from 'I'm-gonna-kill-him' to 'We-are-so-in-love' in just a matter of seconds?" Milton asked. "We are NOT in love! And I can't stay mad at Jack. It's impossible. He's my best friend. He basically lives in my house. He has the keys to my house! He calls my parents 'Mom' and 'Dad'! I couldn't stay mad at him even if I tried." She ranted. "I only call them 'Mom' and 'Dad' so that when we get married, it won't be awkward." Jack said with a smile. "Aw. You guys are getting married?" Grace and Julie cooed. "No. He's lying. Besides, he hasn't even proposed yet." Kim said jokingly. "I was getting to that." Jack added. "You're crazy." Kim stated. "Yup, crazy for you." Jack replied. "Aww!" Grace, Julie, Milton, and Jerry said. "Shut up you flirt." Kim said whilst laughing.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek causing him to blush. "Who's blushing now Jack?" She said smugly. "You are." Jack said. "No I'm not." She replied. He quickly kissed her cheek, causing her to blush harder that him. "Now you are." He said. "I'm starving. All of this lovey-dovey flirting is making me hungry. Lets go get some food." Jerry said. "Now that I think about it, I am pretty hungry." Jack said. "You're always hungry." Kim stated. "And how would you know that?" Jack asked. "Because you eat all of the food in my house whenever you come over, which by the way is like everyday." Kim explained. "I'm a growing boy. And I don't eat ALL of your food. Your Dad eats most of it. We share. It's a team thing." Jack said. "But you could at least save some for Mom and I." Kim added. "You snooze, you lose." Jack replied with a shrug. "Now lets go get some food." Jack added.

He turned around, and Kim jumped onto his back. "Aren't you guys coming?" Kim asked. Grace jumped onto Jerry's back, and Julie onto Milton's before walking out of the dojo. They walked into Phil's before sitting in a booth. Grace and Jerry pulled up two chairs whilst Milton, Julie, Jack, and Kim shared the booth.

After ordering, they started talking about random things until the conversation ended up on Jack and Kim's relationship. "Okay Jack. You have to answer this question truthfully." Grace said. "Wait, if its too personal, then I'm not saying anything." Jack responded. "Alright, do you like Kim?" Grace asked. "Of course I like Kim. She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" Jack exclaimed whilst pulling Kim closer to him. "I meant like more than just friends." Grace said. Kim blushed and Jack started coughing. "I refuse to speak without my lawyer present." Jack stated. "You goofball." Kim said whilst laughing. "Oh, you think this is funny Kim? What about you? Do you like Jack as more than just friends?" Julie asked. "I have the right to remain silent." Kim stated. "Will you two just answer the question?" Milton asked. "You never read me my rights! I don't have to answer anything!" Kim and Jack said.

They looked at each other before laughing. "Did you plan that?" Jerry asked. "No. We can just read each other's minds." Jack said. "Why don't we test that theory?" Julie said. "What?" Kim asked. "I want the both of you to think of something, anything at all. And when I count to three, say what you were thinking." Julie said. "Um, okay." Kim answered. "Ready? One, two...three." Julie said. "Bunny on a unicycle." Jack and Kim said together. "Woah. How did you do that?" Milton asked. "I don't know. Stop copying me! Me? Yes you! Pizza, pancakes, poodles, drag-racing dragons! Grr." Jack and Kim said again. "This is getting freaky." Grace stated.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Here comes our food! I thought I told you to stop that! Quit it! How about you just stop talking? Me? Yes you! You should stop talking! Maybe I'll just stop talking to you! Fine!" Jack and Kim said again. They crossed their arms over their chests and slumped down in the booth. "That was...interesting to say the least." Milton said after a bit of awkward silence. "So are they mad at each other?" Julie asked. "Yes!" Jack and Kim yelled. They glared at each other before turning away from each other. "Okay then." Jerry said. "Just wait. Give them like thirty seconds. They'll start apologizing to each other, and then everything will be back to normal." Grace said. "But how do you know that?" Julie asked. "They fight like this all the time." Grace said.

She snapped her fingers and Kim and Jack turned back to each other. "I'm sorry! No, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you to stop talking. It my fault. No, it's my fault. Do you forgive me? Only if you'll forgive me! Okay! Best friends again? Always and Forever!" They said together. They smiled before Jack put his arm around Kim's waist, pulling her closer to him. "Told you so." Grace said. "We are not that predictable!" Kim said. "Yeah, you kinda are." Jerry responded. "Oh look. Our food! Lets it eat." Jack said whilst changing the subject. He tried to grab his burger, but he couldn't because his other arm was wrapped around Kim's waist.

He gave up and turned to look at his friends who were staring at him, holding back laughter. "What's so funny? Can't a guy try to eat his burger with one hand without being watched?" Jack asked. "Of course he can. But that doesn't mean we're not going to watch and laugh at you." Jerry said. "Ha ha. Kim, help me out here." Jack said. Kim giggled before picking up his burger and holding it in front of his face. Jack took a bite before she pulled it away.

"See. It's a team effort." Jack said after he swallowed. "Why couldn't you use both of your hands Jack?" Julie asked suspiciously. "Um, no reason." Jack answered nervously. "What's wrong with your other arm?" Milton asked. "Nothing. I just don't feel like using both of my arms." Jack replied. "Why not?" Grace asked him. "What is this? Interrogation Hour?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Yeah, what's with all of the questions?" Kim asked. "We just want to know what's going on between you and Jack." Jerry answered. "There is nothing going on between Jack and I. Seriously, we've had this conversation like a million times. When will you get it through your heads that we're just friends?!" Kim exclaimed. "Nope. Nuh-Uh. Never. You guys are NOT 'just friends'." Grace, Jerry, Milton, and Julie said. "Our friends are crazy." Jack mumbled to Kim. "You can say that again." Kim whispered back.

Jack tightened his grip around Kim's waist as the door to the restaurant opened. Kim looked up to see her cheating, lying ex-boyfriend. "Tyler." Kim growled. He walked over to the booth before sending Kim a smile, and Jack a glare. "Hey Kimmy. Can we talk?" Tyler asked her. "No. Bye." Kim replied. "Come on Kim, just hear me out." He pleaded. "She said no. You can leave now." Jack said whilst pulling Kim closer to him.

Tyler glared at Jack before noticing his arm around Kim's waist. "Oh, I see. You just want her to yourself. You just couldn't wait to get your hands on her, couldn't you Jack? Even when we were dating, you were always flirting with her, holding hands, hugging, sleeping over at her house like everyday, walking her home. That was supposed to be my job as her boyfriend, but you just couldn't let that happen. This is all your fault. Your the reason we broke up." Tyler sneered. "No. We broke up because you were cheating on me, and then you lied about it." Kim stated. "I only did that because you never paid any attention to me! You were always with Jack! You, your going to pay." Tyler said, directing the last part at Jack.

Jack's head jolted backwards as he punched him in the face. Grace and Julie screamed whilst Milton and Jerry jumped up from their seats. By now, the entire restaurant was watching Jack to see what would happen next. Jack looked up and wiped away the blood from him mouth. "I have to admit, you pack a strong punch." Jack said. The gang was confused at how calmly Jack was taking it. "But not as strong as mine." Jack said before punching Tyler in the face, sending him down to the ground.

"I've been waiting to do that ever since I found out you were cheating on Kim. Thank you for giving me a reason." Jack said dangerously, yet calmly. "Jack, you're still bleeding!" Kim exclaimed whilst trying to wipe the blood from his mouth. "It's fine. At least he learned his lesson." Jack said whilst stepping over Tyler's body. "Is he dead?" Grace asked when she saw that he hadn't moved. "No, he's just unconscious." Jack said with a shrug. "I could've killed him, but I don't feel like going to prison yet." He finished.

Jack walked out of the restaurant and into the dojo. The gang stared in shock as Jack walked into the dojo before looking down at Tyler, who was still on the ground. Kim kicked him in the balls before running into the dojo to find Jack. "Jack? Jack, where are you? Jack?" Kim yelled.

Jack walked out of the locker room holding a napkin covered in blood. "That actually hurt. But not as much I probably hurt him." Jack mumbled. Kim ran over to Jack before pulling him to a bench. "Remove your hand so I can see it." Kim demanded. Jack sighed before removing his hand from his face. There was a huge bruise starting to form on his jaw. "Geez. He hit you hard. Does it hurt when you touch it?" Kim asked him. He nodded before turning to look at her.

"Kiss it to make it better?" Jack asked her. She smiled before placing a feather-light kiss on his jaw, making him smile. "It hurts here too." Jack said whilst pointing to his cheek. She giggled before kissing his cheek. "And here." Jack said whilst pointing to the tip of his nose. She kissed the tip of his nose before laughing at him. "Anywhere else?" She asked jokingly. He nodded and smiled. "Right here." He said, this time pointing to his lips.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked him. "As sure as I'll ever be." Jack whispered. She leaned in slowly, her eyes fluttering shut as their lips met. Jack snaked one of his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. Jack placed his other hand on her cheek as he pulled away, stroking her porcelain skin softly with his thumb. She rested her forehead against his, his warm breath blowing on her lips.

"I've waited forever to do that," Jack mumbled. "But it was totally worth the wait." He finished. Kim smiled before reconnecting their lips. Jack's grip on her waist tightened as the kiss began to get heated. He removed his hand from Kim's cheek, wrapping it around her tiny waist. They pulled away softly before getting lost in each other's eyes. "God, I love you so much Kim. You have no idea how much I love you." Jack mumbled. Kim giggled before kissing him quickly. "I love you too Jack. Always and Forever?" Kim asked. "Always and Forever." Jack confirmed. Jack removed his arms from around Kim's waist before grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together.

Even though no words had been said, they made a mental agreement. They were together and nothing could break them apart. They walked, hand in hand, to Phil's before sitting back in the booth with their friends. "Where did Tyler go?" Kim asked. "Oh, he woke up and left." Jerry explained. "We'll you guys look comfy. Care to explain what you were doing in the dojo for the past thirty minutes?" Grace asked.

Jack smiled before turning to Kim. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on her lips. "You guys are together now?" Milton asked. Kim nodded her head happily before kissing Jack's cheek. "Aw! I knew it!" Julie exclaimed. Jack and Kim laughed before turning to each other. "Always and Forever?" Kim asked. "Always and Forever." Jack said.

**Okay, I know you guys are probably really mad at me for not updating since…forever. But, I have a really good explanation! I'll tell you when I can come up with one. Anywhoozle, to make up for the amount of time I went 'ghost', I wrote an extra long one-shot for you guys! Again, I'm really sorry, I've just been working on my other story and I've had a lot on my plate lately. I promise I won't wait like fifty thousand years to update next time. Don't Stop Dreamin' Live, Love, Sparkles! Baii!**

**~DJ Double T**


End file.
